Welcome to the school year?
by Rikky-Sama
Summary: Smash High School has finally re-opened and new students are being accepted left and right but what will happen when not everyone's portal takes them to the Mansion? Just what exactly does Masterhand have planned? OCs CLOSED! i own nothing but Marianne and the plot! Does contain mature language, suggestive themes, and insane people, read at your own risk. On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Meh I am incredibly bored, so yet another OC story that I will have to keep up with, I just give myself too much to handle but…oh well! This will all be worth it! :3**_

_You, Marianne Valentine, are cordially invited to attend the re-opening of the Smash Mansion School. Classes begin one month upon receiving of this letter. When you are ready to leave simply press the button on the ring enclosed. We do so hope you can attend. _

_Sincerely your's, Masterhand. _

No matter how many times she read the letter her heart still beat quickly with the utter excitement that she had finally been accepted.

Marianne pulled her hair into a high ponytail while she packed, the dark locks extending to her waist, clashing against her pale skin, giving off the impression she was a vampire.

Her father was to blame for that, and not even the Chaos possessed old man could deny that one.

Marianne once more read the letter, containing a squeal of joy as she hugged the paper to her chest.

The vampiric girl finished packing then very carefully leaned her halberd against the wall next to her bag. She threw open her door and called out to her parents, "Bye Mother, goodbye Daddy! I'm leaving now!"

Before her parents could stop her she dug the ring, so cleverly imprinted with the Smash Mansion emblem, from her pocket and summoned up the portal. She threw her stuff into the swirling blue mass then jumped in after it, landing swiftly on her feet in a garden.

Marianne looked around, a warm breeze sending goose-bumps creeping up her arms.

Where was she?

The teen dug the letter from her pocket and flipped it over.

This looked nothing like the Smash Mansion gardens…

"Hello?"

No answer.

The Chaos possessed teen was forced to wander until she came to a small farm, her black combat boots and skinny jeans were covered in dust and her pink tank top only made the sun's reflection seem brighter.

Marianne walked through the farm gates and to the back of the ranch where she spotted a red headed girl about her own age.

"Hello…hey…erm, you there?"

The girl spotted Marianne and waved her over, a bright grin on her face.

Marianne approached the girl, clearly confused.

"Can…you please tell me where I am?"

The girl laughed. "Why you're at none other than the famous Lon Lon Ranch."

Marianne raised an eyebrow, "And that's in…what little country or state thingy?"

"Hyrule…you're not from around here are you?"

Marianne shook her head, loose tendrils from her pony-tail falling into her eyes and clinging to face with sweat.

The girl sighed, "I'm Malon…welcome to Hyrule…miss vampire girl…"

Marianne merely hung her head, "Sounds about right…"

_**Chapter one done! Yay! If you want your OC sent in then just fill out the form below. **_

_Name: _

_Race: _

_Age: _

_Description: (Hair color, eye color, skin, ect…)_

_Personality:_

_Weapon(s):_

_Normal clothes: (No armor please!)_

_Background story: (How they heard about / got accepted into the school)_

_Crush: (OC or Smasher, note the smashers are teachers so to see any romantic interaction may take a while)_

_Friends:_

_Popular or Outcast: (Populars and Outcasts will have different "starting areas")_

_Anything you think I should know:_

_**For an example, here's Marianne's!**_

_Name: Marianne Valentine_

_Race: Chaos possessed human_

_Age: 18_

_Description: Midnight black hair to her waist and blood red eyes that seem to stare into your soul. She stands at 5"3 and weighs 115 lbs, she's tiny but gifted…if you know what I mean. _

_Personality: Dark and sadistic when she has to be but is also sweet and hyper, she isn't afraid to stand up for herself and tell you exactly what she thinks. _

_Weapon(s): A halberd about 5 inches taller than her, the hilt is black with dark blue Wutainese markings on it and blade seems to glow red with her anger. _

_Normal clothes: Black combat boots reaching her knees, black skinny jeans and a hot pink tank top. For now. _

_Background story: Her father has connections to the Smash Mansion so thanks to him she is finally going to her dream school. _

_Crush: Depends. _

_Friends: Anyone she recognizes or in the same social group as her. _

_Popular or Outcast: Not telling because that will give it away. _

_Anything you think I should know: One word. HELLFIRE!_


	2. Time for pre-tests!

_**Ahaha you guys are too awesome! Gave me a bunch of great OC's with different personalities that I can make clash in different ways for my amusement! I love you guys already. Also, for those of you that decided to wait on crushes or said "Anyone will do" feel free to look over the OC's and inbox me potential crush material. :3**_

_**Dark and Rio. **_

Dark sat on the floor of her and Rio's shared room, toying with a pendant around her neck. Her unruly, lead black hair forever remaining un-brushed, the dark blue of her shirt seeming to match the black of her jeans in the darkness of the night, leaving her white sandals the only thing to stick out.

Dark's midnight blue eyes locked on the pendant, her finger tracing over the wolf paw carved on it.

Rio spotted her sister and sighed, flipping her duke blue hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, Dark, are you going to pack anytime soon? I want to get there early before all the good rooms are taken."

Dark didn't answer, her eyes still locked onto the pendant.

Rio's moss green eyes flashed and she threw the duffel bag, causing it to land right in front of Dark. The angel jumped to her feet, Ichiro, her blade, already in hand as her mercury white wings fluttered in annoyance.

"What the hell Rio!"

The older angel merely shrugged, "Talking didn't work. Anyways, are you packed yet?"

Dark pointed to the black duffel bag sitting on her bed.

"Great!" Rio said happily, "Let's go then!"

The blue haired angel grabbed her sunset colored bow, threw her quiver of arrows over one shoulder, and her duffel bag over the other then fished a ring from the breast pocket of her mocha colored vest.

Dark stood next to her sister, everything she needed already in hand. Rio pushed the button on the ring and jumped into the swirling blue mass, Dark following shortly after.

The two angels landed heavily in a grassy meadow, their eyes needing a moment to adjust to the darkness of the night.

Out of nowhere several skeleton creatures dug their way through the ground, surrounding the sisters.

Dark growled in irritation, "Oh, what the fuck!"

_**Jasmine**_

"Jasmine! Will you come out here please?"

The pre-teen turned over in her bed and yawned.

Where was she?

Oh yeah…that's right…

Her brother left a week ago for the school and left her under the care of Malon until it was time for students to go.

Jasmine hauled herself up from the bed and took a moment to change into a white t-shirt with the words 'Palutena, Goddess of Light' printed across the front and dark blue jeans.

The young girl ran her fingers through her long blond hair as she made her way outside to see what Malon wanted.

Much to her surprise, Malon wasn't alone; with her was a vampiric looking girl.

The red-headed farm girl smiled, "Jasmine, this is Marianne, Marianne this is Jasmine. I think Jasmine is going to the school you were talking about as well."

Jasmine nodded in greeting, keeping her cerulean eyes on the ground.

Marianne broke the awkward silence, "So uh…Smash School right?"

Jasmine once more nodded.

Malon waved her hands dismissively, "Jasmine is just a little bit shy…"

The vampiric teen thought a moment then gently placed a hand on Jasmine's arm.

"Shall we go sit under that tree and you can tell exactly where I am and how to get to the school?"

Jasmine smiled, "Yes."

_**Kuro**_

Kuro looked around the grassy hills, spotting a small ranch in the distance.

Hyrule.

Of all places, of course the damned portal would take him to Hyrule.

The teen demon ran a hand through his shoulder length auburn hair as the cool night-time wind caused his black and red cloak to whip around him and the chains around his waist and neck to rustle slightly.

Kuro adjusted the cloth kept around the lower half of his face and headed for the ranch, slightly pissed at Ghirahim for convincing him to come to the school with promises of the Altean Prince.

Well it didn't matter now, but why did the ring take him to Hyrule if he was supposed to go to the Smash School?

Kuro approached the small ranch, hearing voices on the inside; he stopped by the gate to listen.

"So, your brother is Link?"

"Precisely, and you're a Wutainese Princess?"

"Mhm. Jasmine…any idea why I ended up here instead of the school, did Link hint to anything?"

"No…maybe your ring was faulty?"

That was all Kuro needed to hear to know that his coming here was no mistake.

The young man walked through the gates, almost shocked that the two spotted him right away.

Marianne jumped to her feet, and then shook her head.

"Unbelievable! Now I know something is up…you're a student going to Smash School correct?"

Kuro nodded, seeing that he wasn't the only one thrown through a mis-directed portal.

Marianne grinned, "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, we're stuck here to await further instruction, might as well make yourself comfortable. I'm Marianne by the way and that's Jasmine."

The demonic teen adjusted his mask again, keeping his distance from the two females.

"Kuro."

Marianne nodded, "Like I said, make yourself comfortable, we're stuck here to await further instruction."

_**Tex Stylus**_

Wow…he'd actually been accepted.

Tex re-read the letter again. The only school that he had applied for out of the hundreds of possibilities and he had actually made it in.

This was awesome!

No longer would he be just some local pretty boy he was actually going to Smash School!

He was going to be a great fighter and learn from the best!

Tex ran a hand through his brown hair, making sure it was just the right amount of messy before he pulled a Goldenrod t-shirt over his tanned chest.

Perfect.

The young man grabbed his spear and his duffel bag then pulled a ring from his acceptance letter envelope, he then pressed the face of the ring causing a red portal to appear.

Carefully, the tanned teen stepped into the swirling red mass exiting in a cave and almost over a cliff into a massive inferno of lava.

So. Not. Cool.

_**Mariposa**_

"Now Mariposa, show me you are ready. Prove to me that this old man has taught you all he can."

The young girl pulled her deep blue hair back into a ponytail, nodding. She concentrated on the sounds and the smells, the change of the air.

She noted the temperature of the room increasing slightly and the sound of something lashing through the air; on impulse she retaliated by bending the water from a vase nearby.

The fire her sensei sent towards her hit the water shield, letting out a loud hiss as steam filled the room.

Mariposa took advantage of the steam and rushed towards her sensei bending vines as she went, hell bent on tying him up.

One of the vine tendrils just grappled the man's ankle as a blast of wind hit her full in the chest, sending her back into a wall. She bit her lip to hold back tears as she tried to regain her breath.

Her sensei chuckled. "Have you learned nothing, impulsive girl? Sure, you can bend the elements but the one you need most is surprise, maybe you aren't ready for my gift."

Mariposa felt her temper flare, she was ready and she knew it!

Her deep blue hair erupted into flames as she hauled herself up, quickly she sent ice shards in his direction as a distraction then went in once more with her vines to tie him up, proving successful.

The old man smiled knowingly as the vines cautiously un-wrapped from him.

He adjusted Mariposa's blindfold then summoned up a portal for her.

"My gift to you, child, is enrollment into Smash School, you have surpassed me and deserve to take your studies further. Everything you need will be there waiting for you, good luck."

Mariposa bowed then took even herself by surprise as she hugged her Sensei.

"Thank you…"

The old man smiled then shooed her through the portal.

Upon arrival at Smash School Mariposa was greeted by none other than the Altean Prince himself, whom already had her duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Come along Mariposa, I'll give you a tour of the campus, be lucky you didn't get mixed up with the other students."

The half butterfly ten year old pulled a piece of candy from the front pocket of her overalls and popped it into her mouth.

"Why?"

Marth chuckled, "Let's just say, MasterHand thought it would be fun to test them."

_**Noctis Caelum**_

Noctis examined the ring his mother had handed him earlier that day. She had told him to use it when he was ready to leave, but the question remained, should he trust it?

Knowing that this MasterHand was not only crafty but he was also the headmaster of a school to train _fighters, _the ring was more than likely not going to take him to the school.

No matter, it's not like he had any other choice.

Noctis finished packing his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder.

He took one last moment to make sure his short sleeved black jacket wasn't ruffled up in any places and then grabbed his large silver and black scythe, the red veins seeming to pulsate with life.

Noctis then pressed the button on the ring and stepped through the swirling red mass, so smartly stopping right before he stepped off the cliff and into the lava below.

He had so called it.

"This…kind of figures."

A voice sounded next to him, "Glad to see I'm not the only one with a portal that tried to kill me…"

_**At the School**_

Ike watched curiously out the window as a few more young brawlers arrived:

a young, part dragon, prince that Marth had helped to enroll,

an irritated looking Cornerian with bright golden fur and emerald green eyes,

behind him, a Japanese girl, wearing a purple and black maid outfit, a bright, almost creepy, smile on her face, while she messed with the Cornerian's tail,

another young man, part dragon, with shoulder length orange hair, that seemed to keep back from the group,

a hedgehog with black fur and green streaks in his quills that seemed to in-tuned in his music to pay attention to things at the moment,

and finally a prissy looking girl with long red hair and green eyes.

Ike sighed and closed the curtain, "I can already feel the tension…"

Red laughed, "What exactly was the point of splitting up some of the students?"

Peach lounged across one of the couches in the teacher's lounge, "MasterHand didn't fully reveal his plans for some reason."

A chuckle sounded from across the room causing half the teachers to look over in that general direction.

Ike shuddered, "I don't know why you're laughing Shinigami, you realize Marianne is going to kill you when she finds out you're here right?"

Peach chimed in, "And then again when she finds out you're a teacher…"

Death Incarnate pulled his hood over his head, "Yeah…I know, but something tells me she won't be here for quite some time."

_**Finally done! Waaaay past my deadline (sorry about that Dalek) but it was for the sake of a great chapter! I actually would have posted this like ten minutes ago had my sister and her friend not baked a cake for me (Heart. Attack. On. A. Plate!) and then insisted that they sing happy early birthday. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay…so I am really bored today and super excited and on a roll! Two updates in one day is rare, almost like…two headed cow rare so don't get your panties in a twist. That and I forgot some of the OCs in my last chapter…because they were inboxed to me…so! Don't kill me! :D**_

Noctis and Tex sat examined their surroundings, trying to make sense of why they ended up here instead of the mansion.

"Simple," explained Noctis, "MasterHand is testing our abilities."

Tex scratched his head, "That sounds about right…"

The two young men contemplated on what to do when a girl stepped through a portal, light brown hair hung to her shoulders tinged red at the ends, and a mischievous grin on her face.

"Heeeeelloooo Smash….erm…?"

She looked down into the lava, "Did…I take the wrong portal?"

Tex chuckled, "Oh look, another one."

The girl turned to scrutinize the two, "I'm Mystique…and you are?"

"Tex."

"Noctis."

Mystique opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by another person stepping though a portal.

The man had dirty blond hair and a slender frame, too utterly gorgeous to be real; he stopped himself before he walked right over the edge.

"Well…that's disappointing."

Tex ran a hand through his hair, "Chalk up another one!"

Noctis cleared his throat, "I don't want to Impose but maybe we should get to finding a way out of here?"

As if on que an image of MasterHand appeared behind the small group,

"Welcome, students, to the fire temple! You are concealed inside the deepest dungeons and must find your way out; this will not only test your strength but your teamwork and influence your ranking in the school as well. Good luck!"

"Well that's a pisser…"

_**With Dark and Rio**_

The angel sisters finally managed to kill all the skeleton creatures, their hair stuck to their faces with sweat from the exertion.

Dark took in a deep breath before speaking,

"Can we please…just find out where we are supposed to be?"

A vision of MasterHand appeared in-front of the two girls,

"Hello girls, you seem to be a bit lost."

Dark rolled her eyes, "No shit She-…" Rio glared as she clapped a hand over her sister's mouth.

"Yes headmaster, we have no idea where to go…so if you could please point us in the right direction?"

Masterhand gestured towards a small ranch way out in the hills,

"Go there, they already have instructions and will lead you where you must go."

With that said MasterHand disappeared leaving the two girls to go on their way.

_**Lon Lon Ranch**_

Marianne, Jasmine, and Kuro all sat under a tree, waiting for Rio and Dark.

Marianne seemed a bit excited knowing that her angelic friends were going to be with her.

Jasmine made small talk with Kuro while Marianne tensed up at a sudden voice sounding in her head.

'_Dark and Rio are two miles south east…find them.'_

Marianne suddenly stood up,

"Kuro, Jasmine…I know where Rio and Dark are, come with me to get them?"

The other two teens hauled themselves up, agreeing to go.

_**With the Populars**_

Together, the four teens wandered until they came to a door, Tex bent to examine it, after a few moments he gave his conclusion,

"The door is locked."

Noctis facepalmed while Mystique muttered, "No shit…"

Then to no one's surprise a purple portal opened up and dropped out a girl whom immediately jumped to her feet and began brushing dirt off her black halter top dress while she screamed into the portal.

"You can't just drop me here! It's unfair!"

The portal closed in her face causing all nine of her creamy white fox tails to bristle and her equally as white fox ears to flatten against her waterfall of black hair.

Darren raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Welcome to the little group, and you are?"

The nine tailed fox brushed her bangs back, "Ashe…my name is Ashe and you all are?"

I'm Darren, and that's Tex, Noctis, and Mystique."

Ashe brushed her fingers through one of her many tails,

"Looks like I'm stuck with you guys now, no offense, so shall we figure out a way out of here?"

_**Back with the Outcasts**_

Marianne took to using her halberd as a light of sorts while they traveled on. After what seemed like hours of walking they finally spotted the angelic sisters in the distance.

Marianne grinned and waved her arms, "Dark! Rio!"

She ran the rest of the way towards her friends, hugging them both tightly just as the voice again sounded in her head.

'_Be prepared'_

Kuro and Jasmine caught up, leaning over to catch their breath.

A black portal opened up underneath the five teens forcing them all into a shadowy abyss.

Everyone groaned and rubbed their heads, trying to see through the thick darkness.

"First the damn skeletons now this! What the hell!?"

Dark continued muttering a string of profanities under breath.

The illusion of MasterHand appeared in front of the group, making his introductions.

"Welcome, students, to the Shadow Temple. You are in the deepest dungeons and must find your way out, not only will this test your strength and teamwork but it will also influence your ranking in the school as well. Good luck."

'_Use your halberd for light Marianne, you can do this.'_

The Chaos possessed female held up her halberd, making a slight blue glow light up everything three inches around them.

Kuro sighed, "Well, we're not going to make any progress just standing here, let's get this over with."

_**At The School**_

Ike placed a hand on Death Incarnate's shoulder then whispered lowly.

"You know if MasterHand finds out you're helping her she'll be penalized correct?"

Shinigami nodded, making himself look as innocent as possible as two teachers passed.

Ike sighed, "You can't help her, it's tampering with the testing."

Death Incarnate leaned against his scythe, "MasterHand isn't going to know, unless you plan on telling him."

"I won't I'm just saying, if he finds out, she'll be penalized and he'll cut off your mental communications."

Shinigami turned to face Ike, "I know what I'm doing and I'll be sneaky about it, don't worry."

With that said Death Incarnate turned and walked towards the teacher's lounge to watch the testing along with the other teachers.

Ike chuckled and leaned against the wall, "He is so going to get caught…"

_**Hm, what does MasterHand have planned for the young testers? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**All authors will be credited for their OCs in the next chapter so I can officially close the door on that. Expect an update about Monday maybe Tuesday-ish. Who knows with me, I just updated twice in one night. Anyways, yeah…that's it. **_


	4. Let the true fun begin

_**So…I'm really bored…again…and I'm supposed to be doing homework but I wanted to update instead. Simply because, I am incredibly sneaky, and I really do have a lot planned for this, I kinda wanna get the show on the road and get to the good stuff already! Also, one more thing! WrittenWithPencils, I really really love your profile picture, Annie and Tibbers FTW!**_

_**In The Teacher's Lounge**_

All the teachers watched the two groups of students as they tried to find their way out of the dungeons, every teacher finding this to be some form of entertainment. All except one that is…

Shinigami watched carefully, sending telepathic messages to _'her'_ whenever they seemed to be in the slightest fix. He smirked the whole time; Master Hand didn't even have a clue.

Finally Ness spoke up; "Hmm…isn't it strange that the Chaos female seems to know just what to do whenever a problem approaches?"

Death Incarnate tensed up, sensing the grin on Ness' face as Master Hand contemplated this.

"Maybe she is just a good problem solver?" Ike suggested.

"But she solves the issue so quickly without a second thought, she even knew where the spike trap was without having to use her light, I find that just a little funny don't you?"

A few murmurs of agreement sounded around the room.

"Well Marianne is possessed by the Chaos demon, maybe she has special senses?" Shinigami explained, hoping that this would be the statement to save him.

Master Hand didn't seem so convinced by this, "Let me remind you all; interfering with the testing in any way, shape, or form will result in immediate expulsion for the student and grounds for the interfering person to be kicked from the school as well."

Shinigami sent one last message to Marianne as Master Hand went over his incredibly harsh rules.

'_Listen, Marianne, someone has figured out I've been helping you, I'll have to be careful from now on so you won't hear from me again. Good luck.'_

_**With The Outcasts**_

Marianne cursed under her breath as the thing she called 'her voice' said its goodbyes. Kuro eyed her as best as he could in the dark.

"Something wrong?"

Marianne shook her head, "No…let's keep moving."

The small group felt their way through the darkness unsure of what they would find, and truthfully, terrified of what the golden key they had found unlocked.

Jasmine let out a sharp cry as her shoe caught on something, sending her tumbling into the cement ground. The young blond, held her bleeding forehead, taking in a breath sharply.

"Ow…hey guys I tripped over something…"

Rio held out a hand to the girl and helped her to her feet while Marianne held out the glowing end of her halberd to see what Jasmine tripped over. Much to her surprise it was another key, Dark bent down and picked it up causing the group to freeze as a series of small clicks sounded.

Rio was the first to break the silence left over from the scare, "...Whoa…guys…I don't feel s-…"

The dark haired angel fell over, un-conscious, Dark following her shortly after.

Kuro looked at the two, "What's going on?"

Simultaneously Marianne and Jasmine fell over as well, landing next to Rio and Dark.

Still Kuro remained standing, utterly confused as to what was happening.

_**With The Populars**_

Ashe skipped ahead of the small group, a golden key hanging from one of her tails; she suddenly skidded to a stop to avoid slamming into a door.

The other four caught up, examining their dilemma.

"Two doors that look exactly alike…one key…" Tex said.

Noctis walked to stand in front of both doors, looking for any little difference he could find between the two.

Mystique spoke up, "Do we just…pick one and hope we don't die?"

Darren shrugged, "Maybe it's a trick, maybe the doors lead to the exact same place and were just being paranoid?"

"Not likely," Noctis said, "Of course that would be entertaining, meant to keep us here for hours, but Master Hand is training fighters, not amusing himself."

_**At The School**_

Master Hand chuckled, maybe a little bit too deviously as he watched this.

"That's what he thinks; I'm allowed to have fun once in a while…"

_**With The Populars**_

Ashe's tails flowed around freely while she looked over the doors as well.

"Maybe we should just pick one."

Everyone sighed, knowing there wasn't really much else they could do. So very carefully Ashe handed the key over to Noctis whom decided on the door on the right. He slid the key into the lock and turned it, letting out a sigh of relief as tumblers could be heard falling into place.

All hope then faded when the key disintegrated into ashes and out of the wall came a barrage of flaming arrows.

"Everybody down!" Tex yelled.

Everyone fell to the ground, waiting out the barrage of flaming arrows, letting out a whimper or pressing closer to the ground whenever an arrow shot dangerously close towards their heads.

After what felt like hours the arrows let up, everyone checked themselves over to make sure they weren't burnt or hair wasn't singed.

Ashe let out a yelp and hugged one of her many tails to her chest, clearly upset that an arrow had singed off some of the fur.

The nine tailed fox then surprised everyone by letting out a low growl.

"Now…it's personal."

The teen stomped off; hell bent on find another key.

Mystique shrugged, "Do you think we should have told her that the door opened after the arrows stopped?"

Darren shook his head, "Nah…"

"You have fun with that Ashe!" Tex yelled after her, "We're going to go through the door now."

With that said the group walked through the door, leaving Ashe to catch up, not even stopping when she shrieked.

"What?! Hey guys! Wait for me!"

_**With The Students At School**_

Belinda giggled as she examined herself in the mirror, fixing a stray piece of her long black hair or straightening out her black and purple dress that looked almost identical to Peach's, then once more to right the tiara on her head that had gone lopsided.

There, perfect.

Now she was ready to go class.

Belinda skipped down the hall to Samus' gym class, chatting with students on her way there.

She had learned that the fox with golden fur was named Aladar and Japanese girl with the creepy smile was named Cho.

Belinda stayed by these two the rest of the way to class, once there they blended in with the group of students already waiting on Samus to start.

Samus shrilly blew her whistle, eyeing every single one of the students. Some looked nervous. She liked this.

The blond smasher grinned wickedly, "Welcome, students, to my gym class, it is my duty to make sure you stay fit so you don't die in a brawl. Now, to test your abilities each of you will introduce yourself then run an obstacle course. No complaints or you will have to answer to me, am I clear?"

No one made a sound. This made her really happy.

"And to help me, I introduce you all to Capitan Falcon."

The man stepped forward and pointed at Aladar, "Show me yo moves!"

At once the golden furred fox stepped forward, his emerald green eyes glinting with excitement. "My name is Aladar Seon."

Samus blew her whistle, "Go!"

Aladar ran for the obstacle course, dodging the arrows that came for his face, then again just barely missing a spiked wall that threatened to take out his man hood. Then, when it all seemed to be going good, the back of his hoodie caught on a spike, meant for his face, sending him flying out of the obstacle course.

Samus suppressed a giggle, "Next!"

A very serious girl looking girl with short choppy hair, kept in a ponytail, and purple bangs, came next, she introduced herself as Kai. Everything seemed to be going great in the obstacle course; she just managed to make it past the spike that had sent out Aladar when she was caught in the chest by a surprise ball and chain.

"Next!"

Then came Belinda, she was also caught by the ball and chain.

A fallen angel with black, torn up wings, pale skin, and dark purple almost black hair, kept in loose curls extending to her lower back, introduced herself as Kyranna.

A skinny and snobbish rich girl with long red hair and green eyes, insisted on doing the course in heels, known as Brianna.

Then came Mariposa, or butterfly girl to some of the bitchier students.

Next came the part dragon boy with orange hair extending his shoulders, dark, brooding, green eyes, and a red dragon tail, called himself Lee.

Then, the ever optimistic, if not a little creepy, Cho, with her long chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

Then the rebellious looking hedgehog that seemed to have no interest in anything but his music, named Zero.

A mysterious and cocky looking girl with jet black hair and moonlight gray eyes to match, called herself Rachel.

Then, one of the more regal students, but clearly part dragon to those who could sense it, named Zane; the air of nobility seemed to have no effect on Samus so he still had to do the obstacle course.

Then lastly, and female cornerian that looked a hell of a lot like Fox, if he had blue fur and red eyes that is, introduced herself as Starr.

Once the obstacle course was through every student was left groaning and holding some appendage. Samus simply glared,

"I am very disappointed in you all…what are you, future brawlers or babies?!"

Zero raised his hand to answer but Samus ignored him, "Class dismissed, I expect you all to do better tomorrow when we run it again!"

Simultaneous groans and a random yell from the crowd, "Awww, fuck!"

_**With The Outcasts**_

Kuro looked around him at the unconscious females, still confused when a sharp but faint scent hit his noise.

Knock out gas?

He then remembered the cloth on his face, that's why the scent had no effect on him. Well there was no way the girls were going to wake up with the scent still in the air. Kuro dug the golden key from his pocket and un-locked the door then one by one he gently dragged each girl inside and closed the door again hoping that sealed off any remains of the gas.

Kuro tensed up, sensing that he wasn't the only being awake in this room.

"Well hello there…welcome to the true test."

_**Aaaand say hello to my little cliff hanger. Don't hate me, had to be done.**_

_**So, the Populars move ahead and leave Ashe behind. The other students get a taste of training. And Kuro makes a new friend while Dark, Rio, Marianne, and Jasmine sleep off some chloroform. What will the Populars find behind lucky door number two? Will Samus kill everyone with her demented obstacle course? Will Kuro's new friend serve cookies and tea or try and behead him? Find out in the next chapter! **_

_**I Own Nothing But Marianne and Ashe. All Oc's go to their respective authors. Special thanks to…**_

_**The Unknown Assassin – Starr McCloud**_

_**Mystery8icarus – Mystique**_

_**KingOfStories01 – Zane**_

_**Archsage12 – Darren Hainwell**_

_**White Okami Sama – Dark and Rio Angelo**_

_**Dalektopia – Kuro and Shinigami**_

_**Not-Alone-Anymore – Rachel Dargo**_

_**BladeOfTheEclipse – Noctis Caelum**_

_**Duskzilla – Zero the Hedgehog**_

_**Link's Little Brother – Jasmine**_

_**KatanaMelee – Cho**_

_**TheFlameBlade – Lee**_

_**KawaiiKittyCat – Mariposa**_

_**WrittenWithPencils – Tex Sylus**_

_**Virgofox28- Aladar Seon**_

_**Someone's Friend – Brianna Johnson**_

_**Kyoko – Kyranna Luxin**_

_**Nintandgal – Belinda Berry**_

_**Ayakuri - Kai**_


	5. Holograms and Black Death

_**Yay! Another update! Let's hope I don't get distracted so it can go up tonight! I'm really liking this story, I can go somewhere with it, and most of you hated me for the cliffhanger I was contemplating on leaving it for a couple days but then I decided I wanted to, for lack of better words, MOVE THE HELL ALONG WITH THE STORY ALREADY! **_

_**With The Populars**_

None of the four really noticed when the door gently closed behind them, leaving Ashe outside. None of them really prepared for what test awaited.

Everyone was forced to clap their hands over their ears as a deafening screeching filled the air. It only seemed to get louder and louder as the bright red lava took on a black color making the room go dark.

"What's going on?!" Mystique's question fell silent in comparison to the screeching.

Then, as if some un-seen figure had snapped their fingers, the screeching stopped and individual totems around the room lit up with a single flame.

"Welcome to the true test!" a masculine voice boomed.

Everyone was taken aback by the voice, why did it sound so familiar?

A single body spun up from the darkened flames, lava dripping from the spikes on his shell while his cackle filled the air.

"We have to fight Bowser?!" Tex yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What kind of sick joke is this!" Darren said to no one in particular.

Noctis rubbed his chin, "When you think about it…it kind of actually makes sense, if we can defeat Bowser then what would be the point of making us attend classes to make us stronger when they could put us in the rosters now?"

The other three nodded, seeming to catch on.

Bowser chuckled, "Exactly. Let's see what you got pipsqueaks!"

Everyone lowered to a battle stance and drew their weapons, Tex's being a simple spear, while Noctis drew a deadly looking silver and black scythe with red veins running through it that seemed to pulsate with life, Darren drew both the blades from his back, leaving Mystique to draw her dual katanas.

Bowser seemed thrilled by this, "Oh, did I actually get some fighters this year?"

The teens said nothing as they locked eyes with the overgrown turtle, each preparing for the fight of their lives.

_**With The Outcasts**_

Kuro could do nothing more than hold his breath and slowly turn on his heel, praying to the demon lords that whatever was in the room with him was friendly.

Phantom Ganon.

He was so fucked.

The demonic teen pressed against the wall, not daring to breathe as Phantom Ganon drew closer and closer to the group.

"Welcome to the true test of your strength."

Phantom Ganon laughed manically as he stepped closer to Kuro, not noticing the lack of females on the floor until he had an arrow in his shoulder and two blades through his gut.

The phantom menace fell over; bursting into a cloud of shadows.

Dark played with the end of her blade, "There is no way it was that easy…"

Rio watched as the black smog left over from the phantom swirled in too uniform a way, almost like fingers reaching out to grab for you.

She pointed to the smog, "Guys…that is not normal…"

Marianne then began clutching for her throat, coughing violently like something was choking her. The black smog sticking to her skin and clothes as the other three began coughing as well.

Kuro pointed for the purple portal, barely visible through the cover of black smoke, slightly panicking that the cloth on his face could not keep out the smog.

"Everyone go! Keep running and don't stop!"

"Da-dink-da-dink."

"What was that?" Dark managed to rasp out.

Kuro shook his head, keeping a hand over his mouth, "Keep running!"

"Some damn imp things!" Marianne shouted.

The battle cry of the imps filled the room, surrounding the small group as they not only choked on the poisonous fog but on fear for their lives.

Rio tripped over something and let out a small cry of pain as a resounding crack sent the imps into a frenzy. Jasmine stumbled back towards her and threw one of Rio's arms over her shoulder, helping the angel towards the portal.

Finally they managed to find their way to the portal; Kuro shoved the girls through before jumping through himself.

Everyone collapsed to their hands and knees on the other side, coughing the poisonous gas from their lungs, watching as the smog evaporated in the sunlight.

They were out…and alive…

Marianne rolled over onto her back, breathing heavily. "Bloody hell…we're alive…we made it?"

Dark laughed maybe a bit too sarcastically, "And you thought we were going to die?"

Rio shook her head, "Now is no time to be a smart ass…we could have died back there."

Jasmine rolled onto her back as well. "I'm just glad to be alive…"

Exhaustion managed to wrap its fingers around the small group as they settled down, the sunlight warming their chilled skin as they dozed off.

Marianne smiled as 'her voice' finally said something, lulling her to sleep.

'_Good job kid. Glad to know you guys made it out alive'_

_**With The Populars**_

The stare-down with Bowser dragged on until it was awkward.

Tex raised an eyebrow then whispered to his group mates, "Guys…why isn't he moving?"

Darren took a chance and walked up to the freeze frame of Bowser, poking it with the end of one of his swords, watching with some slight entertainment as the blade slipped right through causing static to ripple through the image.

Mystique placed a hand on her hip and scoffed. "What? We're not good enough for the real Bowser?"

Noctis simply shrugged, "Doesn't bother me one bit, let's find the portal out of here."

An insistent pounding on the door broke through the group talk, then a slight whimper.

"Please don't leave me here…"

The golden door then suddenly gave way allowing the nine tailed fox to tumble through head first.

She giggled slightly with a sense of vertigo, "Never mind…"

"BEWARE MORTALS FOR YOUR LIVES REST IN MY HA-…"

"Give it a rest Bowser," Mystique snapped. "We already know you're a hologram."

The hologram of the turtle slumped his shoulders slightly, "I knew Crazy Hand should have checked the hologram transporter…"

The hologram disappeared allowing the group to move through the purple portal and out into the sunlight, almost tripping over Marianne, Kuro, Rio, Dark, and Jasmine.

The image of Master Hand appeared, waking up the five that that were sleeping. They sat up and rubbed their eyes, slightly embarrassed to be caught sleeping while the testing was still going on.

"Congratulations, you all have made it through alive, some easier than others. A portal to the school will be provided by Link, whom can be found at Lon Lon Ranch. See you all when you get here, and, great job, I'm proud of you all."

Slowly, the Outcast group stood up to face the Popular, Rio being supported by Jasmine. Noctis not letting it known by his facial expression there was something strange to him about the female with the red eyes and the angel sisters.

"Well, let's get going, I'm Mystique by the way and this is Noctis, Darren, Ashe, and Tex."

Kuro nodded, "I'm Kuro and this is Marianne, Jasmine, Rio, and Dark."

The two groups set out for Lon Lon Ranch, not saying another word to each other the whole way there.

_**At The School**_

"Let's go! Come on you're brawlers not babies!" Samus screeched.

Once again, it was another tough day with the obstacle course. Everyone was irritable and fed up with the course, in pain from being knocked out of the course multiple times, and sick of Samus yelling at them.

Finally after so much, Zero and Mariposa snapped, teaming up to freeze the woman solid in a block of ice. The other students cheered, some flipped off Samus, while the remaining ones gave high-fives to the elemental hedge-hog and element bending butterfly girl.

"Come fellow students! I think it's high time we had a little break for lunch and a pool party!" Zane shouted.

An outbreak of cheers sounded throughout the gym as the entire class dismissed themselves early for a well-deserved long weekend.

_**With The Teachers**_

Shinigami chuckled as he and the other teachers watched the students in the gym.

"Seems the future brawlers finally got a sense of independence."

Peach shrugged, "Her fault for working them so hard."

Master Hand cut in. "Samus knew what she was doing and she did her job well, now let's see if our special testers can find their way to Lon Lon Ranch before the _real _Bowser does…"

_**Oh lookie lookie another cliffhanger but this one gives away so much more. Sorry there was no Giga Bowser Dalek, I know how much you love EXTERMINATION…I promise, he will be taking revenge very very soon. :D**_

_**So, everyone makes it through the tests alive. The students at the school 'grow a pair' and stand up to Samus. Bowser decides to go play with the testers. Will the Popular the Outcast testers survive Bowser's final test? Will Samus ever be un-frozen? Will I ever stop talking like an announcer…hell no. **_

_**Anyways! Don't forget the cute little button down there so conveniently labeled 'review' it is your friend! :3**_


	6. Poor Giga Bowser

_**So, I seem to be updating a lot. And it's mainly because I'm bored, but this chapter is for a fellow authoress of mine; White Okami Sama. Her birthday just happens to be tomorrow, so October babies for the win! Happy early birthday Wolfie, I hope you enjoy the chapter! **_

_**At The School**_

The party raged on at the poolside, students happily drinking their favorite flavors of soda while either splashing around in the pool or lounging at the poolside, all in their bathing suits.

Belinda, Cho, and Aladar chatted away happily while Brianna and Rachel snickered as a group of random students pushed Kyranna in the pool causing the fallen angel to summon her scythe and chase them around.

"Hello everyone, what's-a goin on here?"

The party of teens froze as Wario exited the school in a black speedo, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone twitched, scarred at the sight, and then ran for the sweet sanctity of the school, party ruined.

The students settled down for an hour before passing around a note, making sure everyone got it.

Bonfire at midnight in the outskirts of the garden.

_**With the Populars and Outcasts**_

The walk to Lon Lon Ranch was quiet and awkward, no one said a word. There was the occasional rest here and there, but even those were silent.

The group finally reached the ranch, Malon and Link waving from the gate, grins on their faces. Jasmine helped Rio hang onto Dark instead and ran to greet her brother, the siblings embracing tightly.

Then, as if on queue, the ground began to shake, almost sending everyone toppling over, a crack slowly began to break through the grassy meadow, lava spewing up and turning the grass brown from the heat.

Mystique looked to Link for some explanation; the blond warrior seemed to be just as confused as the rest of them.

A gigantic version of the terrifying turtle himself spun from the lava, the red hot molten liquid dripping from the spikes on his shell.

Darren shook his head and laughed, not entirely convinced.

"Please, Bowser, you think you can fool us with this trick again?"

The drop dead gorgeous blond approached the titanic flaming turtle and poked his knee with a blade tip. It didn't go through like last time. Oh shit.

Darren slowly backed away, holding his hands up as a peace offering while Bowser laughed menacingly, flames spewing up from the broken ground behind him.

The group of teens stood in a straight line, weapons drawn while they whispered to each other.

"What's the plan of action?" Marianne said quietly, rolling back her shoulders as she spoke so as to let her Chaos induced wings sprout from her shoulder blades.

"Fight?" Tex suggested.

"Obviously," Noctis replied, "But we need a plan, not just charge and hope one of us makes it out alive."

Dark thought for a moment, "Okay, since Rio's ankle is all fucked up how about she, Marianne and I fly around and distract Bowser while you guys try and find his weakness?"

Everyone nodded once in agreement.

The angels and the Chaos girl flew with ease around Bowser's head, poking his shoulder or screaming teasing things while the non-flying fighters ran around hitting everywhere they could.

Bowser roared with rage then spewed lava from his mouth, Ashe and Mystique dove out of the way, just barely avoiding the molten flames.

"This is no use!" Marianne called down to the others just as she was caught and knocked from the air by one of Bowser's hands. The turtle laughed, and stomped his feet making lava slowly flood up from the cracks in the ground.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"

Dark looked over the turtle once then seemed to get an idea as her eyes light up, almost like a sense of Déjà vu.

"Marianne! Rio! Kick him in-between the armor plates!"

The three girls merely looked at each other and grinned in a wicked fashion, then, together, flew down to the break of armor in between Bowser's legs and kicked as hard as they could.

The Giga turtle roared and fell over while holding his manhood, slowly regaining his normal size while the teens cheered.

Malon jumped up and down in an excited manner and Link simply smiled, knowing they could do it all along.

"Are you all ready to finally go to school?"

The teens answered with another round of exhausted cheers.

With that said, Link summoned up a pink portal, gesturing for the students to step through one at a time.

(A/N: Okay so my little sister just said the most amazingly funny thing. "Stop, don't touch me there, you are in my no no square! R-A-P-E get the fuck away from me!" I had never heard that before and thought it was hilarious. Felt the need to say something.)

_**Later That Day**_

Once the testing students had settled in, it was almost like that whole thing had never happened, except for the constant glares of Bowser as they walked down the hallway.

Rio had broken her ankle so the angel ended up needing crutches for the next few months.

The rebellious students had all been calmed down and were then forced to go to dark magic class with threats of a brawl with Crazy Hand and Ganondorf.

"Come in and take a seat wherever." Death Incarnate muttered, not taking his face from the board.

Zero sat with Mariposa, Brianna with Rachel, Noctis with Kyranna, Darren with Ashe, Mystique with Tex, Rio with Dark, Marianne with Kuro, Jasmine with Kai, Belinda with Cho, Starr with Aladar, and Lee with Zane.

Some chatted happily with their partners, others were not so comfortable.

Shinigami finally turned around, making eye contact with every student before saying a word.

"Today, I will expect you all to follow my exact directions on how to make bob-ombs. The reason I teach this, even though it is a dark magic class, is; those that don't make the cut to be brawlers can stay here to make the things that are used in brawls; party balls, bob-ombs, and such."

Shinigami handed out all the materials and carefully explained each of the directions on the board, emphasizing that one tiny screw up could lead to the whole thing exploding.

With that said the students went to work, following the instructions to the dot. Aladar and Starr seeming to excel with ease while Brianna just whined that she couldn't get two of the pieces to fit together.

"Ten minutes." Shinigami reminded the class as he examined the completed bob-ombs of Starr and Aladar and Mariposa and Zero.

Kuro and Marianne had no problem with the bob-omb structure; it was mixing the compounds that worried them.

"Marianne, careful." Kuro warned.

The vampiric girl nodded, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she tried to concentrate. Carefully, she tipped the liquid compound into the dry, trying not to overdo it. A slight hiss sounded from the bob-omb as it began to emit smoke; Marianne tilted her head back slightly.

"Oh bloody hell..."

Kuro tilted his head back as well, "Uh…Shinigami…we're having a bit of an iss-…"

Kuro's words were cut off as the components of the bomb exploded, leaving Marianne, Kuro, and half of the classroom wall covered in a black matter.

Shinigami walked towards the two casually as a few of the other students snickered. He looked at Kuro then at Marianne, both looked utterly pathetic.

Marianne dared peek up at him through her bangs, slightly terrified that he would be mad about the failure. Amber eyes met crimson and Death Incarnate merely smirked.

"Hn, cute. Alright, you two pass."

Shinigami turned to face away from the two while Marianne jumped to her feet, and gently grabbed his wrist, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"B-but…ours blew up! How did we pass?"

Death Incarnate pulled his wrist from her grip and walked away, not saying another word.

_**And tis done! Once more, Happy tomorrow birthday Wolfie, hope it's a great one! October babies for the win! **_

_**So, testing is finally done. Bowser has incredibly hurt man parts. Kuro and Mari can't make a bomb to save their lives. And Shinigami is hiding something. What will go down at the bonfire? Will Bowser try and get revenge again for his hurt man parts? What the hell is Shinigami hiding? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Also! Everyone don't forget to check out BladeOfTheEclipse's new story Smash Military Academy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so, laptop's mother board fried on me, story of my life. But I am back in business now! And, to make up for the long wait, and a gift to all of you who have stuck with me, despite my unfortunate luck, I give you my attempt at an extra long chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**Love, Rikky-Chan. **_

The fire blazed brightly, illuminating the terrified and amused faces of the teens who sat around it. Kuro and Noctis merely sat back, smirking at Tex's failed attempt at a scary story.

"And…when he opened the door…the hook was still there!"

Brianna screamed and jumped into Zane's lap, attempting to flirt with the prince while she was sitting there. Zane just raised an eyebrow and carefully moved her away. Kyranna snickered then spoke in a dark tone.

"I can show a scary story that will REALLY scare you if you all wish…" The fallen angel's hands glowed with a dark purple flame, daring anyone to accept.

A mysterious mark on her collarbone, that looked curiously like fang marks, glowed a bright red as Noctis reached over and touched her arm, shaking his head.

The fallen angel sighed and let the flames on her hand simmer out, sitting back with a slight pout on her full lips.

Mariposa finally piped up, facing her much older friends.

"How about we all share where we came from?"

No one muttered either an agreement or a disagreement so the ten year old butterfly decided to start. She cleared her throat,

"Well, I trained with my sensei for as long as I could remember, learning to bend the elements to my will. I remember when I first learned to bend water, I accidentally froze my hands together." The young girl giggled then continued, "Just before I came here I finally beat my sensei at a battle and he allowed me access to the school."

Mariposa sat back, clearly pleased with herself, then pulled her fuzzy blanket up under her chin to fend off the cold.

A cricket chirped off somewhere in the woods surrounding them, Kyranna took this as her opportunity to speak.

"My story is not the most exciting. I was kicked from my spot next to Palutena and fell for seven days to Earth. My wings became torn while I fell, which is why the look as they do now. I was wandering around Altea and came across the strange blue haired warrior you all know as Ike, he was speaking with Prince Marth, I heard about the school while listening to them speak. I am here merely so I can regain my guardian angel status and get my spot back next to Palutena."

The former angel sat back and crossed her arms, seeming to be a little bit upset as tears pricked her eyes.

Tex cleared his throat to stop everyone from looking at her.

"I was just a kid in a town…school, a family…"

Nobody wanted to speak after that, seeing as the conversation had taken a sad turn. Mariposa leaned against Zero, sleeping soundly.

Kyranna sighed, "…To be a small child and so oblivious…" The fallen angel hauled herself up and walked over to Mariposa, picking up the small girl bridal style as she brushed a lock of hair from the girl's face.

"Come along dear, I think tis time you went to bed."

With that said the two left. Dark perked up.

"C'mon everyone why so down all of a sudden?! Let's fucking party!"

The mood got exceedingly brighter as drinks were passed around and someone set up an I-pod to a portable radio. Music filled the air around them as the teens danced and chatted happily."

Marianne took to speaking happily with Noctis despite the clear boundary line between their social statuses in the school.

Brianna and Rachel once more chattered happily, becoming immediate friends.

Cho, Lee, Aladar and Belinda sat around the fire listening to Darren tell a scary story, which, surprisingly, he was incredibly good at. Mystique and Starr wandered towards the small circle, happy to finally hear a good scary story.

Dark, Rio, and Jasmine laughed as Zane went to investigate a rustling bush which the girl's dared Tex to hide in so he could scare the oblivious Prince.

_**With the Teachers**_

Ike sighed as he watched the students through Master Hand's all-seeing crystal ball.

Marth placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder, curiously eyeing Marianne's demon friend, the cat like eyes on the young man drew the Prince's attention for a moment before he shook his head.

"Let them have one night of fun before the brawls tomorrow…they deserve that much before being pitted against eachother, don't you think?"

Ike nodded and excited the room, Marth crossed his arms over his bare chest and turned around to meet the amber eyes of Death Incarnate.

"You too Shinigami, she does not need you constantly watching her…I know you worry with the Chaos demon but she is no fragile little girl. Get some sleep."

Death Incarnate sighed in defeat and let the room to go to bed.

Marth once more eyed the demon boy with cat like eyes and he too turned in for the night.

_**Back with the Students**_

Kai tensed up as she felt eyes watching her. She merely smirked and spoke so only the presence hiding not far off in the woods could hear.

"You know…there are some of us you cannot hide from. Eventually the other's will notice you."

A fair skinned girl with forest green eyes gasped, her ears pressed against her head as her tail swished back and forth. She knew the ninja like female was speaking to her. Maybe she should turn in for the night…she was still unsure of these people and wasn't quite ready to introduce herself just yet.

_**Okay wasn't as long as I thought but at least it's something. Wasn't supposed to be angsty but I took a small break from typing and finished my Dragon Age game…the ending with my female elf made me sad. So, don't forget to R&R! Special thanks to NekoKitty13 for the surprise OC! **_


	8. Brawls and Frostbite!

_**So, first off. Coffee. Is. Amazing! That and…earrings don't feel so good… :[ I'm excited for the Brawls, precisely why I am updating again today! But the good habit of this frequent updating won't last long that I can assure you of. Enjoy it while it lasts! **_

_**4am at the Smash High School**_

A loud alarm blared through the PA system of the Smash mansion, giving everyone an incredibly loud and rude awakening. People screamed and fell out of bed, then bolted for the door, still in their pajama's and slippers.

Snow fell in a thick, white blanket across the entire grounds, giving means for everyone to shiver, especially the females in tank tops and shorts, or incredibly revealing nightgowns.

Once everyone was outside Master Hand appeared in front of the entire student and teacher body.

"What the heck man!" Shivered an incredibly cold, and slightly frostbitten Zero.

Master Hand looked over them all, "Today, you begin your adaption training. You will fight against one another while also trying to avoid frostbite and muscle damage from the cold. Good luck students."

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to fight without our weapons?!" Growled an incredibly angry Dark.

Then, as if on queue, everyone's weapons magically appeared in the snow next to them along with protective gloves for those with metal based weapons.

Shinigami chuckled and looked over a clipboard, occasionally shaking the snow from it.

"Okay! Listen up for your sparring partners! Dark and Rio, Starr and Aladar, Kuro and Kyranna, Marianne and Noctis, Rachel and Brianna, Kai and Darren, Jasmine and Zero, Mariposa and Zane, Mystique and Cho, Tex and Belinda, Lee you will be fighting Sky, and Ashe, you will be paired up with Arachnia."

Everyone looked dumbfounded.

Marianne hesitantly raised a hand, "Uh…Mr. Ryosuke, I believe you called names that…don't really…erm…that we have never heard before…"

Shinigami stepped aside, "I would like you all to meet your new classmates."

From behind Death Incarnate stepped an incredibly tall female with black hair that almost appeared blue, black cat ears with a matching tail, and forest green eyes. The next female had white hair reaching the back of her knees, pale skin, ruby red lips, and icy blue eyes with, what looked like, glowing white spider webs crisscrossing through the blue.

Nearly everyone looked awe-struck, suddenly forgetting, if for just a moment, how oh so incredibly cold it was outside.

Shinigami realized this and shooed both the new girls to their sparring partners.

Death spoke again, "Here are the rules; you bleed and your out, you get knocked out and you lose, any attempt at a killing blow will result in immediate expulsion from the school, I prefer "eye for an eye" but the Headmaster said no, if you win you are to stand here next to me! Go!"

Quickly, everyone picked up their weapons and rushed towards their opponents. Sparks flying when metal met metal, allowing some of the snow to melt, only to quickly be replaced by the raging storm.

A loud scream coming from Ashe was ignored as Arachnia called forth thousands of little black spiders and let them crawl down her arm to form a katana that solidified once every spider was in place.

Ashe froze in her place, clearly she couldn't handle the Arachnophobia. The spider princess simply laughed and lunged for Ashe.

Kuro and Kyranna were locked in an intense defensive battle, a dead tie for now. Meanwhile the dragon prince was expertly dodging all of the ice shards Mariposa could manage to throw. Neither really being able to see well through the blizzard.

Dark cut threw her sister's arrows with her trusty short-sword, speeding quickly towards her older sister.

Noctis made a slash for Marianne's shoulder while the vampiric girl dodged the attack with ease and brought the end of her halberd slamming onto the scythe, creating a shower of sparks.

Rachel jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the lash from Brianna's whip, while the red head giggled maybe a little bit too psychotically.

Belinda sent out a bright blast of magic right towards Tex, whom deflected it.

Darren drew both his swords and rushed towards Kai, panting slightly as the cold began to take a toll on his movement. Kai dropped to her knees and held up a hand, giving in.

"I-I promise…I will do better when we aren't out in the cold…"

Shinigami nodded and sent her inside to go back to bed, whilst Darren went to by him.

Jasmine cried out at the sudden intrusion of even more cold as Zero froze her hands to the hilt of her blade with one big ice block. The blonde hylian rushed towards him, trying to dodge any other attacks but ended up being frozen to her spot.

Shinigami signaled for them to stop and sent Jasmine inside to warm up before she caught pneumonia from the cold.

Sky back-flipped away from Lee's impending katana slash and then rushed back towards him, rearing back her fist to punch him. The neko female struggled a little bit with the cold taking its toll on her muscles but somehow managed to connect her fist with his stomach.

Mystique and Cho rushed towards each-other, being a perfect tie for a match seeing as they both wielded dual katanas. But with the cold it was obvious neither of them could fight much longer.

Marianne and Noctis were matched up evenly until the blizzard made her Chaos wings freeze up, allowing her to fall right into a snow bank. Noctis couldn't hold back the chuckle as he ran over to check on her.

Many of the matches were coming to a close, as fingers and lips began to turn a pale blue, clearly frostbite was beginning to set in.

The winners began to slowly line up next to Shinigami and Darren. Lee, Cho, Zero, Tex, Rachel, Dark, Kuro, Arachnia, Aladar, and Zane all stood in the winners line-up while the rest went in to warm up.

Kuro looked around for a moment before finally nudging Shinigami and speaking in a hushed tone.

"Where are Marianne and Noctis…?"

Death Incarnate too looked around for the two demonic teens.

"Everyone, split up in pairs and go search for them, we are not going back inside until they are found."

A few groans were emitted but everyone went to go look.

Kuro knowingly placed a hand on Shinigami's shoulder, seeing the flash of worry cross the reapers eyes. Kuro, and only Kuro, knew what he was thinking.

"She'll be found, don't worry. It's Marianne we're talking about here, she's about as difficult to get rid of as a cockroach infestation."

Shinigami nodded but still couldn't help his worry nagging at him.

After twenty minutes of searching, and even more frostbitten limbs all the students came back, confirming that looking for them had failed. They were no-where to be found.

Shinigami growled in irritation and sent everyone back inside, he hung behind for only a moment to run a hand through his hair and take one last look at the woods.

Where could she…erm…they be?

_**Deep in the woods**_

He couldn't help himself, his inner demon kept nagging at him, trying to gain control of his brain, and he couldn't stop it. This is what he had feared would happen.

Marianne tensed up as he dug his fangs into her neck, feeling her body going completely numb to the point that not even a simple sound could be emitted. Her mind ran blank as the succubus boy marked her, she couldn't fight back, she couldn't move, simply breath and scream at herself in her mind.

Something told her she wouldn't remember being bitten in the morning, and that instinct was correct.

After a few moments Noctis removed his fangs and stared down at Marianne, horrified with his demon side yet not quite regretting it. Carefully he picked up the unconscious girl and carried her back to the school, the mark on her neck already closing up, leaving it a simple scar that glowed an intense red at his presence.

Next on the list, the older angel, Rio.

_**And that be it! This has to be the longest chapter I have EVER typed. I'm quite proud of myself. **_

_**So, I get finally show people what Noctis does, and everyone gets frostbite! How fun! :D Will the students get the day off tomorrow to nurse their frostbites? I think not. Sammy has to get her revenge sometime, doesn't she?**_


	9. Trouble Brews

1_**Okay, I know it's taken me awhile, and I am really sorry for that. Due to the...generator thing my parents have finally decided to move, so we're moving soon and it's been crazy around here. Have to keep this chapter short and sweet but I promise that I will work my sexy fox tail off on Christmas eve to get another update, for all my stories, up! I've decided to turn this into a series of one-shots, which I am hoping to get to up about one hundred chapters, might die before then but hey. So, in order to achieve this goal I need you all to assist me and submit one shot ideas. Okies! That aside, here we go! :3**_

Everyone audibly groaned as Peach finished her speech on the proper way to swing a golfclub and moved onto her speech about the effectiveness of frying pans when they hit an opponents face.

"Only ten more minutes..." Zane sighed, smacking his face back down against the desk.

Kuro and Marianne both watched with glazed over eyes, probably off in a day dream somewhere, thinking about their respective crushes.

Noctis say next to Kyranna, nearly falling asleep while the fallen angel doodled on her notebook. Tex leaned over and whispered to Zero,

"Do you think the kids in gym class are as miserable as us?"

Peach's eyes darkened as she glared at Tex, growling harshly, "What was that?!"

Tex jumped and sweat-dropped as he tried to think of a cover up for what he said, "I said...erm...do you think...the kids in gym class are having...as much fun as we are..?"

Zero face palmed but the cover-up effectively managed to calm down the blonde toadstool princess, she giggled and clapped her hands together like a small child.

"Aww, you're so sweet!"

Tex let out a sigh of relief while Zane and Aladar snickered a little bit. Peach went back to her lecture, everyone groaning as she turned her attention back to the board, quickly sketching out a frying pan.

Belinda blew her hair from her eyes while waving around her koopa wand, making small purple and black sparkles float gently through the air.

Everyone's eyes fixated on the sparkles, at least that was more interesting than the history of frying pans. Belinda looked around and blushed a little bit as she noticed everyone watching her, causing her to quickly put the wand back in her lap.

Kai sighed and muttered, "It'll be over soon...hopefully..."

_**In the Gym Class**_

Samus giggled sadistically as Darren went flying out of the obstacle course, the blonde fighter's hands rubbed together, matching the evil antagonist persona she gave off.

"This is what you all get for freezing me!" She screeched. "Hey Butterfly girl! Get in there."

Mariposa hung her head and trudged into the obstacle course for the seventh time that day. All of them had been forced to endure it several times over, taking a ball and chain to the chest, or dull spikes to the face, or even being spring-boarded out. Mariposa was flung from the obstacle course just as violently as Darren.

Samus sighed and rubbed her temples, she then blew her whistle shrilly. "Everyone line up!"

Not bothering to argue they all fell into formation, watching the blonde fighter pace back and forth in front of them, making eye contact with every single student before speaking.

"So it would seem you all are having trouble with the obstacle course, hm?"

They all nodded in agreement causing Samus to blow her whistle again.

"YOU ARE SMASHERS IN TRAINING! What about that don't you get?! You all have some type of weapon! Use it!"

"Why didn't you tell us about that before?!" Lee growled.

"Why didn't you think of it before?" She growled right back.

Dark cursed under her breath, hoping Rio wasn't this miserable.

_**In Link's Class**_

"Keep up everyone!" Link called as he trekked the mountain side path with ease. "You must be ready for any terrain!"

The small group made up of Rio, Cho, Starr, Mystique, Rachel, Jasmine, and Brianna grouped up with Link to climb a snowy, and below freezing temperature, mountain side with Link and Ganondorf.

All the students huffed and puffed, clearly exhausted, while the Hero of Time and the Dark King walked with ease as though they were strolling through a park in the spring time.

"Pl-please kill us..." Rio whimpered, her fingers numb and her breath making puffs in the air.

"Gladly.' A voice chuckled darkly. The small party stopped and looked around, scanning the trees.

Link pulled out the Master Sword, "Who's there?" He more or less demanded.

A man that looked exactly like Link, only dressed in black, dropped from the trees, landing right in front of his enemy. "Dark." The hero of time growled through grit teeth.

Dark ran his hand over Link's cheek causing the his lighter half to pull back, disgust masking his face.

Link spoke calmly, "Ganon...take the students back to the school...now!"

All the girls turned around and ran, adrenaline kicking in as Ganon followed them, making sure none of them would turn around.

'Be safe Link!" Ganon yelled.

The group got about quarter of a mile away when they heard a screech of agony, everyone flinched, the horror on their faces evident as they realized who it belonged to. Jasmine screamed, "W-we have to go back! Now!" Ganon took the blonde by her shoulders, "We. Can't. What don't you understand about that?"

Jasmine thrashed around, screaming at the top of her lungs until her voice was hoarse, "P-please! That's my brother!" Tears poured onto her cheeks. Ganon sighed and touched her forehead, effectively knocking the hysterical girl out and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Keep moving." he growled darkly.

No one else argued. Ganon pulled a crystal on a leather string from his pocket and spoke into it.

"Head Master, we need a search party out here on the terrain trail, we ran into Dark Link, we think our Link may be hurt..."

Ganondorf made a couple sounds of agreement before putting the crystal away and continuing on in silence.

_**So, Sammy is a meanie, Peach likes boring people to death, and Dark Link shows up. I know most of you may hate me for this semi-maddening cliffy, and I know Dalek may get me back for this. But, had to be done, warned you it was short. So, get over it. Still love you all. Remember, one shot ideas, I need 'em! Okies, bai!**_


	10. Crazy Chaos and Missing Items

1_**Okay, so I realized I had a one, maybe two, shot idea waiting. After re-reading a friend's OC descriptions in my in-box I realized a friend and I had come up with an evil...well...yeah...evil chapter idea. So, this one is a little bit depressing, sadistic, and very funny, to me...and we all know how I am. Anyways! Thanks to BladeOfTheEclipse for helping me with this idea! **_

Ferocious, feral, animalistic, and somewhat morphed feminine screams rang loud and clear through the smash school. Shinigami flinched and looked at his students, speaking more for his own peace of mind rather than their's.

"Just ignore it Students."

More screams, more flinching.

'_She's in so much pain_'

He thought with a sigh. There was nothing he could do and it drove him crazy. Hearing her screaming for the past twenty four hours only drove his mind to madness quicker.

More wails sounded, as agonizing as the last. Shinigami let his head fall on his desk, while his hands clenched into fists. He had to find out what was going on.

_**In Marianne's containment cell**_

Master hand sat behind the one way glass, eyeing the young woman, perplexed with exactly what her condition was. As pre-caution, Marianne had been chained up inside a plexi-glass tube. He examined the young woman, her skin was pale, as normal, but black veins had begun crawling up her arms and torso. Her normally red eyes had turned black, no pupils being visible, and her hair hung limply over one shoulder. Something was causing the Chaos demon to react negatively, and that something could be making it tear the poor girl apart.

He had to find out what it was before it completely took her over, her parents, and a certain reaper would be furious. Master Hand visibly shuddered at the thought of the wrath of those three combined.

The vampiric-like female screeched again and fought against the chains, nearly pulling her shoulders out of their sockets. Tears ran down her cheeks as small lacerations appeared in her flesh, bleeding a thick, black blood.

The woman fell silent as her head hung, for a moment Master Hand wondered if Chaos had gotten the best of her. His suspicions were proven false when she lifted her head, and began laughing like a psychopath as more lacerations broke out on her legs and torso.

The intercom to the containment cell blared loudly,

"Master Hand, the two new students are here."

The headmaster sighed and got up, leaving quickly to greet them.

Upon arrival at his office, Master Hand got a chance to quickly give the two a once over.

One was an older boy with white hair and an eye color that seemed to change randomly, he wore a simple t-shirt and blue jeans.

The other was a younger boy, about Tooney's age. He clung tightly to the older man's arm, his brown hair brushed lightly above his red eyes while his long robe, looked a bit disheveled from the trip here.

(_**A/N: Not a bathrobe, but like a magic users robe. :3) **_

Master Hand walked into the office, smiling brightly at the two, trying oh so hard to ignore the shrieks from Marianne, ringing through the school. The two boys said nothing about it.

He looked at the older boy, "I take it you are Angia," he then looked at the younger boy, "And you must be Jack?"

The young boy spoke, "U-uhm actually sir...it's the other way around."

Master Hand blushed and muttered an apology before grabbing the boy's schedules from his desk and handing them to their owners.

"Here you are, the classes are the same for both of you, just as requested."

Both said their thanks and headed to their class.

_**Back in the Containment Cell**_

Finally the long day was over!

Death Incarnate walked, maybe a bit too fast, to the cell holding Marianne, he had to see her, had to know how she was doing. Although, he was pretty sure the screams could vouch for that.

He walked into the cell and looked through the one way glass, suddenly enraged. His fist smashed onto an empty spot on the control panel, whoever did this to her would feel his rage. They would be deafened by the sound of their own screams, just as Marianne probably was by her own. Their soul would forever burn in the fiery pits of hell.

Death smashed his fist down again just as a whimper sounded causing him to look back up at Mari.

"Sh-Shini..."

"Marianne...is that you?"

Black eyes met amber, both stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Finally Marianne let her head hang once more before uttering words that seemed to tear the reaper apart.

"Please...kill me..."

Before Shinigami could speak Master Hand once more walked into the containment cell.

"Any improvement?"

Death sighed, "She said my name...and asked me to kill her..."

Master Hand placed his hand (Lol) on Death incarnate's shoulder, sounding as sincere as possible.

"She'll make it through this. Don't worry."

The room was quiet for a few minutes, neither of the men knew what to say. Even as the chained up woman's screams started up once again, still they remained quiet.

Finally Shinigami spoke up, "Let me in there..."

Master Hand shook his head, "No can do Shinigami, I know about...whatever it is you have for her, but I'm not letting you in there so she can hurt herself or you."

Death Incarnate growled lowly, inching past furious and into pure rage, "Let me in there, now."

The head master shuddered and opened the door, quickly closing it once more behind the man.

"You brave soul..."

Shinigami slowly approached the woman whom had been the object of his affections for awhile now, even if she didn't know it. Her head lifted to meet his eyes, smiling a little bit as she took deep breaths that made her chest heave. She seemed worn out and paler than usual, this sent a pang of worry shooting up his spine.

His hand found her cheek, caressing the smooth flesh, while his eyes had taken to boring into her's. Nothing seemed real, even as Marianne spoke words that seemed alien to his ears.

"Shini...I need you to kill me. Chaos...Chaos is tearing me apart, he want's to control my body and..I cannot let him. Please? F-for me?"

No matter how much she begged he didn't seem to comprehend what she was saying, all he could look at was the fang marks on her neck. Something had been done to her that made Chaos react negatively. He couldn't quite seem to wrap his head around the fact that she had indeed been bitten. Shinigami ran his thumb pad over the bite, watching with some surprise as it disappeared, almost like it was never even there.

Seeing the sudden change Master Hand allowed her chains to be undone then pressed the button to let her out of the containment tube. As soon as Marianne was free she ran into the reaper's waiting arms, causing the pair to fall to the floor in an embrace.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Everyone sat in their usual places in Shinigami's class, almost as if the whole thing had never even happened. Noctis nearly falling asleep, little did they know that he had removed the mark from Marianne shortly after he realized what was happening, Kyranna doodled on her notebook, Rachel and Brianna giggled in the back corner, Aladar and Starr chatted animatedly about the assignment, Belinda and Cho listened to the lecture, while the rest either talked to their table partner or set to work on the assignment.

Marianne grinned as she watched Shinigami whom winked or smiled back at her once in awhile, and Kuro, lucky for him, got the chance to watch Marth dreamily as Shinigami team taught with the prince for the next couple days.

Everything seemed right in the Smash School right, not counting the fact that Link was still missing, up until Dark came barging into the classroom.

"Which one of you bastards took it!?"

Zane looked up lazily at the angel. "Took what?"

Dark growled angrily, "My wolf pendant!"

_**A/N: Done! As you can see, I really like Shinigami x Marianne, couldn't hold off much longer on establishing this couple. This is also setting up for Duskzilla's one shot request so special thanks for that. And the two new OC's belong to Jack Xanthos, finally got them in here! :D**_

_**Marianne goes crazy then turns out okay, she's my OC and I killed her off in another story already not doing it again, Shini's got a girlfriend, no surprise there, and there is a thief in the school that Dark wishes to kill! Oh yay! Once again, I ask you to submit one-shot ideas if you have any, don't care if they are centered around certain OC's. Okies, don't forget to push the cute little button down there so conveniently labeled 'review' it is your friend! **_

_**~Love Rikky-San. **_


	11. Valentines Day Gone to Hell

1_** Okay...so I realize that it has been...quite some time since I last updated. I could go into detail and explain why, then beg for forgiveness but I really don't want to so...deal with it. Anyways, I know last time I was setting up for a "Who Dun It?" Thing, but I've decided to put that on hold for now. At least until my next update. I'm going to get this chapter up since it IS Valentine's Day. So, Happy Singles Awareness Day to you all! Enjoy! :3**_

The wind blew outside, snow barreled down as if their little, non-existent lives depended upon it, and a class room of students sat awe-struck as they stared at Ganondorf. The evil king had been forced into a pink and red ensemble by, none other than, Peach. The two stood in front of the class, the evil king looked as if he wanted to die while Peach seemed as happy and chipper as ever. The mushroom princess cleared her throat daintily.

"Okay students, so, as you all know Valentine's Day is just around the corner!"

No one seemed happy by this, still Peach continued.

"And, in celebration, we will be holding a ball. All are invited, but, you must have a date. Which means, formal attire. Dresses for the ladies and suits for the men. All classes are dismissed for the day to prepare. The dance begins at eight o' clock sharp! See you all there!"

At once, animated chatter sounded all over the room, some excited, while others...not so excited.

Marianne smiled at Shinigami whom smirked back and nodded. Answering the un-spoken question. Kyranna stuttered slightly as she tried her best to ask Noctis. Dark and Rio decided to go together, saving them the embarrassment of trying to find anyone worthwhile. Aladar and Starr agreed to go, strictly as friends. Tex, whom just wanted to go for the party, asked Rachel. Jasmine and Kai, both being too shy to ask anyone, decided to just go together as friends. Cho and Lee agreed to go together, just for the hell of it. Zero shrugged and agreed to go with Kai's group. Zane, begrudgingly, went with Brianna. Mariposa and Belinda joined up with Kai's group as well leaving Darren to take Mystique. Jack and Angia, being new, didn't have to follow the dance policy yet.

Kuro looked at Marianne and shyly approached her, motioning for her to follow him into the hallway. Once there he turned around to look at her, slightly red in the cheeks.

"M-Mari...you know about my crush on Prince...ya' know."

The vampiric like female smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes. What about it Kuro?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Do you think...you could help me...ask him?"

Marianne grinned, "Of course I can Kuro."

Quickly the demonic teen hugged her, "Thanks Mari, you're the best." And with that he hurried off to his dorm.

The female teen looked around, spotting Marth's classroom. She knocked on the door and waited for him to give her the okay. Once in she sat on one of the desks.

"Sooo Marth, what would say if I told you that a special friend of mine wanted to ask you to the dance?"

Marth looked up at the Wutainese princess and raised an eyebrow.

~~Later That Night~~

Everyone showed up to the dance, their dates in tow and color coordination done.

The bouncer stopped Rio and Dark outside the door, raising an eyebrow at the sight of two girls going together. Dark shot the bouncer a dirty look.

"She's my sister you perv!"

With that said the two angels shoved past the bouncer and into the dance which was already in full swing.

Full sized tables lined the back walls, each adorned with red and pink ribbons, hundreds of different types of food. All the attendees rushed in, eager to get to claim tables, get to the dance floor, or find their friends.

Marianne sat at a table with Shinigami, perched on his lap as they chatted with Kyranna and Noctis. Dark and Rio came face to face with Ike and Pit, both men blushed and asked the girls to dance. The angel sisters accepted and they gracefully spun across the floor.

Marth entered the ballroom, confused. Marianne gave him a brief description of who he was looking for and where they would be standing. Then, the Altean Prince spotted him. Much to the prince's excitement it was the demon boy he'd been eyeing since Master Hand's trials. Marth shook off the nerves and crossed through the couples to the teen. The blunette smirked and took Kuro's hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"You are Kuro, no?"

Kuro blushed deeply under his mask, staring wide-eyed at the prince. "Y-yes..."

Marth raised to his height and faced the demon. "So, Kuro. Would you care to dance with me?"

Kuro managed to nod and went completely red in the face as Marth wrapped his arms around his slender waist and led Kuro to rest his arms on his partner's shoulders. The two instantly lost themselves in the music and cut off from the real world, into one that included no one but the two of them.

Everyone got caught up in the moment, either falling for their dates, being asked to dance by crushes, or chatting animatedly with their friends.

The peace seemed never ending right up until a loud screech broke the silence.

"G-guys! Look!"

All heads tilted towards the ceiling as a Link dropped from the chandelier, a think brown rope tied around his neck. The room fell silent as the resounding snap of a breaking neck reverberated off the walls, chilling everyone to the bone.

Shinigami, Marth, Pit, and Ike all were quick to hide their dates faces against their shoulders or chests, just so they weren't forced to see a beloved teacher and the Hero of Time die so horribly.

A dark laughter rang through the room, "Happy Valentines Day love birds. Let the fun begin!"


	12. Chapter 12

1_**To keep things short, there have been a few factors that kept me from updating as planned. Here's attempted update number three. **_

After the incident at the Valentines dance Master Hand panicked and called off school for the next few days. Who could blame him though, a beloved teacher and hero had just died right before their eyes. Everyone moped around for a few days, wearing nothing but black, crying, using one another for support. The line between popular and outcast had never been so blurry before. It was unusual to see everyone get along. Almost, welcome.

After a week though everything went back to normal, the social classes divided once more, people didn't seem as sad, and classes resumed as normal. The only people that still hurt over it were Zelda and Jasmine. Both had returned to Hyrule so a funeral for the hero of time could be arranged.

The Monday that classes resumed student chatted away happily while sitting at their desks in Shinigami's classroom. Once the teacher walked in, however, everything went silent. All female attention turned to the reaper as they took in his new look. It seemed he had traded in the usual black grim reaper robes for a jet black cloak with purple trim and an intricate golden design, revealing toned abs, a chain wrapped around his neck while another around his waist, and his hair had been grown to his shoulders then highlighted with violet.

Brianna watched him dreamily, taking in nothing as the teacher called out names for attendance. The attention wasn't returned though. As it seemed, the reaper was too busy focusing on the empty seat next to Kuro, a certain red eyed females usual perch. He glared at the seat as if it was venomous, where could she be?

As if on queue, said female ran into the room, trying desperately to catch her breath while clutching her books to her heaving chest.

"S-sorry I'm late Shini...my alarm didn't go off and I woke up about ten minutes ago."

But, the female's words fell on deaf ears, Death Incarnate was too busy looking her up and down. It seemed the young woman had cut her normally waist length black hair up to sit just below her bust line and had added in crimson red highlights. Her clothes now consisted of black, knee high combat boots, black daisy dukes, and a lacy red tank top.

Shinigami blinked and cleared his throat, "Just...go sit down."

Marianne blushed and sat in her seat next to Kuro, officially embarrassed.

_**About half an hour later**_

"What!?" Marianne and Kuro yelled in unison. Both looked at their tests, utterly disappointed at the poor scores. Shinigami approached Marianne and kneeled to sit level with her table, his amber eyes locking onto her crimson ones.

"Marianne, why don't you stay after today...you could use a bit of help it seems. Find your notes and I suppose we'll do some re-teaching." The chaos possessed female looked over to her demonic companion for help but it was useless seeing as he was getting the same lecture from Marth. Both hid their faces in their books for the rest of the class period, simply dreading the tutoring session.

The bell could not have rung any faster than it did that day. Students began filing out of the class room while Marth grabbed Kuro's arm and led the teen demon out, reaching for Marianne as he went. The young woman sat paralyzed in her chair, feeling the reapers presence behind her. After awhile he was forced to learn her escape tactics, purposely standing behind her so she couldn't escape.

The reaper stood behind her, pointing out important details and making side notes on her work sheets. Asking her on occasion of she understood. The woman only nodded numbly and focused on keeping the charagin from flooding to her cheeks.

After the tutoring, Shinigami finally let Marianne stand up and helped her put her notes in order. Neither of them seemed to notice that hours had passed and it was now getting dark out.

"Now. Marianne. I expect you to not fail any of my tests again." The reaper tried his best to act stern but something in his eyes softened whenever he looked at her. He leaned down to look the much shorter woman in the eyes. "You're too smart to be failing." Marianne blinked and couldn't help the impulse to lean forward, closing the gap between their lips.

Almost as if it was habit, Shinigami wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her flush against him. Their lips melded together like a puzzle piece, both knowing it was wrong, but not seeming to be able to deny themselves. It wasn't much longer till they broke for air, chests heaving as they greedily gulped down oxygen.

Death Incarnate's eyes widened as he realized what just happened. "Mari...this can't happen. You're a student, I'm a teacher. We can't...we can't be together. Master Hand would have our heads."

The crimson eyes female looked at the ground, stepping back daintily from the reaper. "I know...I-I'm sorry...I just couldn't help it." If he hadn't memorized the crimson color of her eyes he never would have been able to pick up the crimson turn a blood red as her eyes teared up. Quickly, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, using the other hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Hey... don't cry...we can try okay? We really can...just...we're screwed if we get caught. You know that right?" A smirk settled on Shinigami's mouth, almost as a challenge of sorts.

Marianne half laughed and half choked on a sob, "Y-yeah. But...it's worth the risk." Once more she closed the gap between them, feeling more and more like an anarchist each moment her lips stayed connected to his. Her eyes traveled to Marth's classroom across the hall, she smirked while pretending she didn't see Marth pin Kuro against the white board.

_**-Time skip- **_

Marianne and Kuro sat in the cafeteria the next morning telling each other about their tutoring sessions.

"So...I think this means I have a boyfriend." Marianne laughed excitedly.

Kuro merely grinned, "You aren't the only one."

Crimson eyes widened, "Kuro! Oh my goddesses! What happened!?"

The demonic teen laughed, "You should know me better than this by now Mari. I never kiss and tell."

The Wutainese princess squealed with delight and hugged her best friend. "You kissed him! That's great Kuro!"

The two continued laughing while chatting about their tutoring sessions somehow turning into make out sessions.

After lunch the two happily walked to Shinigami's class together, grinning from ear to ear as they thought about their respective crushes. Kuro almost didn't notice Marianne stop suddenly in her tracks, he raised an eyebrow at the girl, wondering why she was glaring. He followed her gaze to Brianna staring seductively at Death Incarnate while she said something to Rachel.

Marianne growled and ground her teeth together as the other woman innocently put her hand on the reaper's shoulder, the seductive grin only growing with each word she uttered. Kuro put a hand on the crimson eyed princess's shoulder and attempted to calm her down, knowing full well his attempts were futile.

"So, Mr. Ryosuke," Brianna purred, "what do you say to having dinner tonight with a pretty girl? You work so hard all day, I think you deserve at least one night of fun. Don't you?"

Marianne laughed dryly. "She is so dead."

Death turned the woman down and walked away quickly to his classroom while Marianne approached her. The princess stood in front of the teen girl, growling as she spoke. "What is your problem?! You know full well you can't have him! He's a teacher for Ghirahim's sake!"

Brianna only grinned in a cocky way, "Ooh, seems I've struck a nerve with the princess."

Marianne ground her teeth together, "Don't ever call me princess!"

Brianne then spoke in a sing-song voice, "Someone's getting cranky. Is it time for your nap already?"

The crimson eyed woman put a hand on her hip, "That's it whore! Final Destination! Three stocks!"

Something flashed in Brianna's eyes. "You're on Princess!"

_**And since I'm really no good at fight scenes. After the brawl. **_

Marianne's chest heaved as she tried to calm herself down, slightly panicking on the inside as she looked at Brianna laying on the ground, claw marks all over the woman's body. Shinigami ran in just in time to see his love transform into a black and red four legged creature known as the Galian Beast. Something only possible by her and her father. He watched in horror as Mari lunged for Brianna, attempting to rip her teeth into the girl's throat. He was surprised to see her stop dead in her tracks and run for the exit, trying desperately to control the blood lust that came with the beast.

Marianne burst outside, running for the trees while Chaos tried to slip his way through her control. Something caused the demon to take over her actions, forcing away any ability she had to suppress the demon.

The woman didn't stop running until, to her horror, a certain reaper stood in her way. He had blood on his skin from helping get Brianna to doctor Mario. Marianne sniffed at the air while the scent of the blood wafted through the air, she growled lowly, red beginning to spot her vision. And then, without thinking, she lunged.

_**So, the ending was a bit rushed seeing as I began running out of time. Sorry it took so long. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I promise I'll make an attempt to get the other chapter up in the next couple days. **_


	13. Part two: Death and Chaos

1_**Just cuz I felt so bad about the cliff hanger...I decided to update again. So, here we go! :3 There's also a little something in here for Dalektopia. ;D**_

Word traveled fast through the school about Marianne's disappearance and Brianna's condition. Jack and Angia couldn't believe what they were hearing. A real brawl? And they had missed it! Nobody really believed it until they got a good looked at a claw mark riddled Brianna. This was going to be terrible for the school's reputation. A student getting mauled would look really bad on their history checks, there would be lawsuits, angry parents...unless...Master Hand hated resorting to this. But it had to be done.

_**In Master Hand's office**_

The headmaster turned into his human form and resorted to pacing around the room while he waited. What was taking so long?!

It wasn't until a figure clad completely in white and purple entered the room, a clear smirk on his lips as he took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Sorry it took so long I had some...business to take care of first." The bounty hunter smirked like a good joke had just been told.

Master Hand sighed and shook his head, "Trace...I would never ask something this heinous of you unless I had good intentions. It seems...a possessed student of ours...has lost control. She's already managed to tear apart a student, and three teachers have been sent after her. In case they fail you need to do something for me."

Trace laughed in an amused fashion, he drug his thumb nail across his throat while he spoke, "Ohh, so you want me to take the girl out?"

Master Hand nodded, "I feel terrible about asking, but it must be done."

Trace kicked his feet up onto the headmaster's desk, "You know my price."

Master Hand nodded, "Indeed, and my secretary shall pay you half now and half once the task is done."

Trace took a dagger from a sheath on his waist and looked into the reflective metal, a smirk settling on his lips once more. "Alright glovey. I accept."

With that said, the two men shook hands, knowing one way or another, Marianne was either being tamed...or dying.

_**Out in the forest**_

Shinigami side stepped as the beast form of his love pounced for his throat, intent on ripping it out. The girl once more hit the ground, landing on her paws as a low growl escaped her. The reaper held his hands up and backed away, before shouting to the two burly teachers hidden in the trees. "Bowser! Ganon! Now, while she's distracted!" Death Incarnate flinched while the two much bigger men sprung on Marianne and pinned her down, causing the girl to whimper and growl in irritation. Right before their eyes, her body melted from the Galian Beast form and into her old form, the only difference was the red and black, torn up wings on her back and a strange black mask covering half her pale face.

"LET. ME. GO!" Marianne screamed. Tears of frustration collected in her eyes.

Shinigami could only watch as the other two restrained her, flinching slightly whenever ever she screamed and cursed at the them. Then, to all three male's surprise, the girl slowly began pushing herself up, breaking the grip on her. She growled while she did so, clearly upset.

Once the significantly smaller female broke the teachers' grip, she stepped back and glared while her eyes grew a darker shade of red. Two balls of fire formed in her hands as a sadistic grin spread across her face. She eyed the dark lord and the anthromorphic turtle threw the flames at them. She laughed as the flames licked up their skin, setting their clothes ablaze.

The two teachers cursed and ran for the nearest pond, leaving Shinigami to face her. Her hands went ablaze again while her voice lowered to a seductive sound,

"Shini, do you care to play as well?"

_**In Marth's classroom (There is a slightly limey make out scene here) **_

Kuro couldn't help the small moan as Marth's lips ghosted along his collarbone before finally making their way back up to capture Kuro's in a heated kiss. The prince pinned the demon teen's hands to his sides, letting out a small tsk when the younger boy fought against his grip.

"Marth..." Kuro whimpered in the smallest voice possible. But, the demonic teens words fell on deaf ears as Marth bit lightly on his companion's bottom lip. Kuro managed to get his wrists free then hooked two of his fingers through Marth's beltloops, tugging the prince closer to him.

He pulled the Altean prince into another kiss, letting the moments slip by. Time having no meaning to the two males right up until Master Hand's voice sounded in the office.

"Thank you for doing this Trace...she just has to be taken care of. After tearing apart one student, who knows who she'll go after next?

Trace chuckled, "As long as I get paid, it's all good."

Kuro very hesitantly pulled away from the prince, both feeling a tug of disappointment. Marth took a moment to listen as well, then nodded at Kuro, knowing what the teen wanted to do. But, before the demon left he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good luck. And hurry back here."

_**Back in the Forest**_

The black three headed hydra that was once Shinigami screeched and restrained from attacking the female he loved. He knew she wouldn't be able to penetrate his armor...then again...no one but she and her father knew the strength of the Galian Beast.

Marianne shrieked again and rushed back towards Shini, her chakrams raised. Her spiked blades clashed against the reaper's armor, just bouncing back as if they were rubber. He could see in the girl's eyes that she was frustrated and nearing the point of collapsing from exhaustion.

Just as the reaper deteriorated back to his human form Marianne's wings went away in sparkles and she fell to the ground. Lucky that Shinigami was there to catch her.

_**Okay so the final part in this little trio will but up tomorrow, as well as a section with all the OC's In it. Haha, bai guys! :3**_


	14. Students No More!

_**So it's been awhile. Please don't kill me. Make sure to read the note at the bottom! That is all. **_

Shinigami watched as the demonic girl in his arms slept peacefully. It was almost as if the whole thing had never happened. The reaper brushed his love's bangs back from her pale face and began the long trek back to the school, all the while, never suspecting that he was being watched closely.

A white clad shadow crept along silently on the tree branches, simply watching the young couple intensely. Was that girl really the beast that Master Hand had spoken of? This couldn't be right. The girl looked like she could hardly hurt a fly, let alone be a slave to the legendary Galian Beast.

Trace shrugged. At least the pay would be worth it. The bounty hunter stalked though the tree line, careful to not make even the slightest sound, knowing all too well that the reaper's keen senses would pick it up. He crouched on a branch, preparing to pounce, slit the girl's throat, then book it back to Master Hand and collect his pay before Shinigami could realize what had happened. Trace wasn't really necessarily _afraid _of the reaper, merely the things he knew the other man was capable of. Just as Trace leaped, a figure collided with him, sending the bounty hunter tumbling hard to the ground.

Trace shook his head and stood up, only to come face to face with Kuro, a feral look in the teen's golden eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her! She's better now and in good hands."

Trace shook his head, "Ya know I can't do that kid. A hit was taken out on her; I have to do my job."

Kuro growled a little bit, clearly upset, then, he lunged.

_**A Few Days Later**_

It was never accurately told what happened in the woods or why Trace was now suddenly part time teaching a stealth class. But, what is known; everything went back to normal. Cho, Aladar, Rachel, Brianna, Lee, Zane, Belinda, Mariposa, Dark, Rio Kyranna, Sky, Tex, Noctis, Kai, Star, Zero, Kuro, Jack, Aniga, and even Marianne went back to the usual routine of death by obstacle course. None ever knowing the true and immediate danger that lurked just around the corner, the inevitable changes about to occur.

"D-Daddy?!" A female voice shrieked, "Wh-what're you doing here?!"

A gunslinger cloaked in red chuckled and pushed a black haired teen towards the shrieking female.

"A present for you my little cherry blossom. With your recent outbursts, I decided to enroll Nicolai."

Marianne ran a hand through her hair, trying desperately to hold her tongue. "But Daddy…I'm fine."

Vincent Valentine chuckled and leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek. "So much like your mother."

And with that he walked away, leaving Marianne to grumble un-happily and drag the older, black haired, green eyed teen to class.

All the students sat in Shinigami and Marth's class learning about some of the darker…more evil components that went into the construction of the shadow temple in Hyrule. Most the students were happy to welcome Jasmine back with open arms. Offering condolences for her lost brother and beloved Hylian hero.

"Now, class, we all know, some more that others, that there are dark and evil beings in the shadow temple. Creatures capable of tearing even Master Hand to shreds, a black fog that exists only to suffocate you, numerous traps, and even, a Phantom Ganon. But do you all know of the more paranormal, or, magical aspects that were used for construction? Have you ever come face to face with a Poe and lived to tell the tale? I didn't think so. A week from today we will be taking a trip to the shadow temple. It will of course be at night fall. Dress warm and comfortably, it is the middle of winter after all. Now, you may take the rest of the class time to chatter quietly amongst yourselves, anyone caught out of their seats before the bell rings will take a nice little trip to CDI Hell."

Just as Shinigami finished talking the roof of the school broke off, revealing a swirling black mass in the sky, with a featureless face taking stage in the middle.

Maybe this place wasn't meant to have one days peace….or even be a school for that matter. Maybe it was time that the students stopped learning trivial book things and became the very thing they were training to be. Maybe it was time to officially make them Smashers.

_**Short, I know, Im sorry. Please don't kill me. It is 4:30am, I haven't slept in two days and I really can't type right now. I promise everything will be cleared up soon. And the next chappy, if I'm lucky, should be posted sometime in the next week. On the bright side all the students are officially smashers! :D**_


End file.
